This invention relates to the field of human-computer interfaces, specifically those relating to haptics, multidimensional displays and navigation, interaction with multidimensional environments and objects, and methods of intuitively interfacing therewith.
Computing technology has seen a many-fold increase in capability in recent years. Processors work at ever higher rates; memories are ever larger and always faster; mass storage is larger and cheaper every year. Computers now are essential elements in many aspects of life, and are often used to present three dimensional worlds to users, in everything from games to scientific visualization.
The interface between the user and the computer has not seen the same rate of change. Screen windows, keyboard, monitor, and mouse are the standard, and have seen little change since their introduction. Many computers are purchased with great study as to processor speed, memory size, and disk space. Often, little thought is given to the human-computer interface, although most of the user""s experience with the computer will be dominated by the interface (rarely does a user spend significant time waiting for a computer to calculate, while every interaction must use the human-computer interface).
As computers continue to increase in capability, the human-computer interface will become increasingly important. The effective bandwidth of communication with the user will not be sufficient using only the traditional mouse and keyboard for input and monitor and speakers for output. More capable interface support will be desired to accommodate more complex and demanding applications. For example, six degree of freedom input devices, force and tactile feedback devices, three dimensional sound, and stereo or holographic displays can improve the human-computer interface.
As these new interface capabilities become available, new interface methods are needed to fully utilize the new modes of human-computer communication enabled. Specifically, new methods of interaction can use the additional human-computer communication paths to supplement or supplant conventional communication paths, freeing up traditional keyboard input and visual feedback bandwidth. The use of force feedback, or haptics, can be especially useful in allowing a user to feel parts of the interface, reducing the need for a user to visually manage interface characteristics that can be better managed by feel. Users interfacing with non-computer tasks routinely exploit the combination of visual and haptic feedback (seeing one side of a task while feeling the other); bringing this sensory combination into human-computer interfaces can make such interfaces more efficient and more intuitive for the user. Accordingly, there is a need for new methods of human-computer interfacing that make appropriate use of haptic and visual feedback.
The present invention provides a method of human-computer interfacing. Force feedback allows intuitive navigation and control near a boundary between regions in a computer-represented space. For example, the method allows a user to interact with a virtual craft, then push through the windshield of the craft to interact with the virtual world surrounding the craft. As another example, the method allows a user to feel transitions between different control domains of a computer representation of a space. The method can provide for force feedback that increases as a user""s locus of interaction moves near a boundary, then perceptibly changes (e.g., abruptly drops or changes direction) when the boundary is traversed.